The Gun Man
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: I wrote this after I had this dream five days ago. This is a dream i have five days ago so I thought i would make it in to a story. Please R&R I really want to know how I did on this story.
1. The gun man

**The Gun Man**

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

Hi my name is Amanda Amber Cody. My dad Steven and I were walking down the street, when out of the corner of my eye I see a guy with a thick mustache putting on a ski mask, I thought so what maybe he was going skiing. Then I hear very, very faintly "EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!!" It was one of those times I was happy to hear. I don't hear very well no I am not def my hearing goes in and out. **(A/N: It gets so Freakin' annoying.)** So me, my dad and two other random people that just happen to be at the wrong place at the right time. Wait that was right place at the wrong time. No wait wrong place wrong time. Forget it! We just weren't at the right place, anyway we went over in to a driveway. BANG! He shot the older random person. The younger random person started tearing up. Mask guy is what I call him went in to the house and we ran. I talked to the random person ran with me and my dad ran to my house to get my sister and my mom to run to safety. We stopped and talked she gave her cell number and her address. Her name is Bailey Smith and the person who died is her mother Christine Smith but people call her Chris. I offered for her to come with me but she said no. I told her I'll call when I get to my friends house. I ran until I was Detroit I lived in the city next to Detroit called Chicago. I know the family because I went to school with the older son Brad Taylor. He has always had a thing for me but I never liked him like that. He is my best friend, he was the one who told me that my boyfriend was cheating on me. He was there with the tears, the boyfriends, the fights. He was the first one I thought of when I was running. I knocked on the door and Brad answered.

"Oh Brad where is Jill?" I asked him between breaths.

"Oh Amanda come in I will get you a root beer and I will get my mom." I love root beer and I guess it is his 'favorite' to he has it all the time in the house to bad he hates it maybe he keeps it for me because I come around a lot and he wants me to be 'impressed' with him that he knows my favorite color that is pink, he always buys my pink things for my birthday and I always have the pink nail polish that he gave me. He knows my birth stone it is a diamond. I have the diamond ring he gave me in the second grade he said that it wasn't very much, but I found the price it was 1500 dollars. He used his collage money to pay for it. His mom Jill Brenda Taylor grounded him for five months because of what he did. Anyway back to what I was saying, what was I saying? Oh ya the ring was beautiful it was pink and it fit perfect. I remember five years ago when he bought me a pink butterfly necklace I where it every day. Brad came back with his mom, saw my neck and noticed that the thing of jewelry is gone.

"Amanda where is the necklace I bought you and the ring?"

"I put it in my pocket so the ski mask guy won't take it."

"Who?" Brad and Jill asked the same time. I told them the story Brad put his arms around me. I gave him a serious look and he took his arms away. The Randy and Mark walked in. Randy is thirteen months younger than Brad and he is nine months younger than me. He is really smart I have a B average and he has an A average. I don't care about how much smarter than me he is all I know is that he is my friend. His brother Mark is seven and adorable. He has blond hair, big blue eyes. He is short and cute.

"Hey Amanda did you get taller?" He asked.

"Only to you." I said and Brad laughed. "Hey Marki how was school today?"

"Manny, it was great. Mrs. Brady said that I got every math question right. We got a new girl in my class I think she is really cute." I picked him up in my arms and gave him a high five.

"I remember in kindergarten your brother found his love and now he won't leave her alone." I looked at Brad he just waved and smiled Mark chucked. "When can we meet her?"

"Tomorrow. She is coming to dinner."

"Awesome what is her favorite food?"

"That depends are you cooking or mom?"

"I am." I replied after I chuckled.

"Then it is mac and cheese."

"Okay can you tell us a little about her Marki?"

"Her favorite color is violet, she is a vegetarian, she loves kittens and she has a brother named Brandon."

"I know a Brandon."

"You mean Mr. Shirtless in gym, Brandon?"

"Yes. You only don't like him because he has every one of my classes and runs shirtless in gym and track."

"I have all of your classes to."

"Yes you do except dance."

"Okay I will for anything but you but go in to dance class."

"Oh that's to bad we have a un even number of people in the class and right now we are doing swing dancing and we are doing partner dancing it involves a lot of touching with the hands and the hips." I started stroking his hair.

"Give me one minute."

"Where is he going?" Jill asked me.

"He is going to get money. How do you think he got all of my classes?"

"He bribed the principal?"

"No he bribed Alex smith with fifty dollars to give him his agenda and then talked to the principal. I don't know what he said but I think he said something like..." I got down in my knees and pretended to beg. "Please the girl I love is in these classes and I really want to be with her."

"How do you know that?" Randy asked.

"Well maybe because I was going to talk to the principal about when the school musical is because none of the teachers know and I want to practice. So I was standing outside of office." The family laughed.

"Hey Jill can you help me get the necklace on?"

"Sure sweetie."

"Thanks."

"So Manny when did you get these pieces of jewelry and were did you get it?"

"I got the necklace five years ago and the ring I got in the second grade, but I don't know were they come from. If you want to know ask Brad he gave them to me."

"Why do you have them?" Randy asked.

"Because he is my best friend he is the one I go to when I am in trouble, because he is the only one I can got to with my problems and he wont say 'shut up and suck up the problems. Keep them inside because I don't care about your stupid problems'"

"So the only reason you are here is because you are in trouble?"

"No because I want to stay the night and talk with Brad. Marki why don't you go get washed up for dinner. Randy I need to talk to you." Mark left and Randy sat at the table and I finished up making dinner. I told him the story about what happened. "That is why I made up a lie to Mark."

"Okay so why aren't you telling Mark this?"

"Because you are ten he is seven and I don't want him to get scared. You understand right?"

"Of course, but you know you are staying like a hotel..." I cut him off.

"Forget it I am not paying you money. I am going to call my dad to see were be is right now." I went and got to the phone and called my dad.

Amanda: "Hey Daddy!"

Steven: "Hey how are you today? Were did you go?"

Amanda: "I went to the Taylor's. They are like my extended family."

Steven: "I know. Did Brad flirt with you again because if he did you are coming with me to Florida."

Amanda: "No daddy he didn't flirt."

Steven: "Okay than just call when he does."

Amanda: "Okay daddy. I love you."

Steven: "I love you two."

That was the hardest thing I ever had to do I lied to my daddy, Brad did try to flirt with me. Then Randy came out from behind the wall. "So you still call your daddy and you lied to your dad for the first time."

"I do still call my dad daddy because my daddy loves it, and it was the hardest thing I had to do because I don't want to get out of the state and leave you guys. You have been there since pre-k. You are like my extended family."

"Okay."

"Did you get washed up for dinner?"

"Aww what are you my mother?"

"No but if I was I would be prettier."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would."

"No."

"Yes." Than he walked away. Jill came down stairs.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Of course sweetie." I gave her a hug.

"I just called daddy and he is right now in Orlando. He said that if I don't like it here I can move with them, but I don't want to leave all of my friends of you guys you are like my family."

"Thanks Amanda."

"Well it's dinner time." I said as I got up. The phone rang.

"Hello...yes he is."

"Is it for me I am expecting a call." Randy said.

"Well keep waiting. Marki you have a call."

"Okay thanks Manny."

"Of course."

"Hello...hi Miley...oh you can't come tomorrow." He sounded depressed.

So I went up to his ear and whispered, "Why doesn't she come today?"

"Why don't you come today...okay see you in ten minutes...bye." He hung up and started jumping up and down. "Alright she is coming tonight."

"Awesome. Okay go get washed up."

"Okay Miley is coming to night." He yelled up the stairs.

"Why is he so excited?" Brad asked me from behind. I turned around and there was the family except for Tim.

"Miley is coming tonight." I said calmly.

"Who?"

"The girl from my class." Mark said coming down the stairs. "She couldn't come tomorrow so she is coming tonight." Mark added.

"Alright Mark!" Brad and Randy said at the same time.

"You are now a chick magnet." Brad said.

"Ya you are." Randy added. I grabbed them both by the collar and pulled away from Mark. I think I choked them but I don't care.

"Don't listen to them you want to be a gentleman and not what they said."

"Okay." He understood what I said. Then the door bell rang. "She is here." Mark said. I opened the door and standing there was Mr. Shirtless Brandon.

"Hey Brandon what are you doing here?" I turn around and I see Brad glaring at him.

"I am here dropping my sister off."

"Miley is your sister."

"Yes." Then a sweet little adorable girl walked up. "This is Miley." He said giving her a gentle push towards me. She was really shy.

"Hi Miley my name is Amanda." Mark walked up to her and brought her in the house.

"Okay it looks like she is in good hands."

"Okay bye." He gave me a really quick hug and left fast.

"I don't like him already."

"You didn't like him since he started school because he likes me."

"Your right." He answered. They sat down at the table. Miley sat next to Mark. At 10:00 Miley's brother Brandon knocked on the door. Brad answered it and glared "Miley Brandon is here."

"Okay Brad." Miley yelled down the stairs. Mark and Miley ran down the stairs. "Bye Mark."

"Bye Miley." Miley gave Mark a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Mark she likes you. I can understand you are so adorable." I tickled his stomach.


	2. BradXAmanda

**BradXAmanda**

**Amanda's P.O.V**

I went to bed after Miley left and so did everyone else, but Jill stayed behind to make sure I am okay to sleep on couch. "Umm. Jill Saturday I need a make over by noon so the guy doesn't find me and I can go out with friends."

"Are these special friends?"

"Yes Miley Kylie and Hannah."

"Okay don't worry we will go shopping and if you want we can die your hair."

"Blond?"

"If you want."

"Thanks."

"Anything to keep you safe." She kissed my forehead and went up stairs. Then Brad came down stairs.

"Amanda?"

"Yea."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For flirting with you when you don't like me I will always love you but I will stop flirting."

"Keep flirting." He gave me a confused look. "It won't be the same without it." I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

The next morning

I woke up the next morning but didn't feel like getting up because I felt something comfy under my head. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying on Brad his arm was around me. I slowly got up and took his arm away. I looked at him again I never noticed how cute he is when he is sleeping. Waoh did I just think that, but it's true. I just shook the thought out of my head and went to take a shower. I got up the stairs and there was Carter. Bailey Carter he was the creep that cheated on me that I said yesterday. "What do you want Carter?" I said. I had a cold tone to my voice. Then Randy came from behind the wall.

"I know you like him so I brought him over."

"Correction LIKED him, and you're dead." He ran I chased him. Jill had to grab me and Tim grabbed Randy.

"What is going on here?" Jill asked after calming me down.

"You see that guy over there?" I pointed to the guy down the hall. They nodded. "His name is Bailey Carter he cheated on me with Melina and Randy brought him here. I told him never to talk to me again." Then Carter came over to me.

"Look Babe I am really sorry." He grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. I punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

"That is what you deserve." I got up and went to the living room. I walked up to Brad who is still asleep, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. What I didn't see was his eyes opened when I did that.

"Amanda did you kiss me?" Brad asked getting up.

"No you have got to stop bringing your fantasy's to reality."

"Okay sorry."

"That's alright."

AT SCHOOL

Cater walked up to me, "What?" I asked coldly.

"I am sorry for bothering you and I will stay out of your hair."

"Thanks." He walked away and I eyed him suspiciously. Then Brad walked by me and me smiled, "Hey Brad." I said flirting like. I think he noticed because now he is giving that same look and walking over here.

"Hey you might want to get to class or Mrs. Tandy will give you a detention."

"Your right." We walked together to the next class.

AT HOME

I walked thought the door and walked to the couch and sat down. Brad walked thought the door and to the couch but didn't sit down. "Was it me or were you flirting with me at school?"

"What do you think?" I got up and softly kissed his mouth. My arms went around his neck and hi alarms went around my waist. At that moment I found what I was missing when I turned him down. I was missing out on a great guy who loved me for me and is the one. With this one kiss I can determent that Brad is the one. Randy walked down the stairs while we were still kissing.

"Oh baby." We pulled away and blushed. Then Mark walked through the front door. He looked sad.

"Hey Mark how was school?"

"Miley wasn't there."

"That is okay I talked to Brandon today he said that she was sick with a stomach ache."

"Okay thanks Manny."

"Of course." Brad sat down and I sat next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder he wrapped his arm around my waist. Tim walked thought the door wit ha hammer stuck to his forehead. I tried not to laugh but a snicker fell out. "Hey Tim how did you get the hammer stuck to your forehead."

"I uhh tripped and landed on a hammer."

"How did you trip and did you have some glue on your head." I asked.

"Uhh no the hammer had some glue on it and I tripped on some wood that Al left on the floor."

"Actually Tim you left it there." Al said coming through the door.

"Where did you come from?" I asked Al.

"The garage." He answered.

"Cool." I got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed some food.

"So Tim I talked to the Hospital the said that they aren't able to get you in until after closing time." Al said.

"That is okay as long as I get the hammer off." I and Brad bursted out laughing Tim hissed at us.

"Hey Dad." Randy said as he came down the stairs. "Dad do you keep losing your hammers." Me and Brad bursted out laughing.

"Daddy what happened?" Mark said as he came down the stairs.

"Daddy got his head stuck on a hammer." I said picking him up. "How about you kiss it to make sure he is okay." Mark gave him a kiss on Tim's forehead. Tim took Mark and held him in his arms.

"You okay daddy?"

"Now I am fine."

"Okay." There was a knock at the door. "I got that." Mark said. He opened the door and Miley was crying. "Miley are you okay?" Mark brought her in the house, sat her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell us what happened we are here to help Miley." He said he sounded so broken when he saw her crying.

"Well I got home I heard my mommy and daddy were fighting. I over heard something I wasn't supposed to."

"What did you hear Miley." I asked.

"My mommy was kissing other guys." Everyone gasped.

"Miley I don't believe it. I met your mother and she is so sweet."

"Wait I have more to say." She pulled her pant leg up and there were several cuts and busies. "My mom started hitting me and my dad told me to run and not stop. Then I came over here." Then there was a knock on the door we all looked towards the door. I went and opened it slowly and standing there was...Brandon.

"Brandon don't do that you scared us."

"Sorry. Miley are you okay dad told me what happened. Come give me a hug." She went and gave him a hug. He picked her up and held in his arms. "Hey you guys if it isn't too much can she stay here. She can't go home and I have no been for her to go."

"Don't worry she can stay here." I said.

"Thank you so much."

"Okay. BRAD!" I yelled up the stairs. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay I got the first aid kit." He said coming down the stairs. "Oh hey Brandon."

"Hey how are you?"

"Great. So why are you here?" Brad asked.

"I came to ask if Miley can stay here while we figure these things out with our mom."

"That is perfectly fine." He said.

"Thanks." I walked over to Brad and stepped in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on top of his hands. He kissed my cheek and Brandon left.

"Okay let go I have to make dinner."

"Okay." He let go I kissed his lips. I cooked dinner. We had sloppy Joes and tater tots, Brad's favorite.

"I love your cooking Amanda." Miley said.

"Thanks so much." Miley was really polite. Mark got a good one. After dinner we played some games watched T.V. then we went to bed. Randy moved in to Mark's room, Brad went in to Randy's room, I went in to Brad's room and Miley got the couch. Around midnight I went down the stairs to check on her. I went down the stairs and there was Mark kissing Miley. I went down the stairs a little more and they still didn't noticed. I cleared my throat and they looked my way. I was barely able to see them blush but I saw it. "Mark bed now." I said. He left the room. I walked to over to her and she got under the blanket and laid down. "What were you thinking Kissing Mark in the dark? Who knows what could have happened."

"Sorry Amanda, but I really like Mark and me and pretty sure he likes me."

"He does, but I am just worried about you to. Who knows what could have happened."

"Your right." She said. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be careful because if Mark is getting relationship advice from his brothers than Brad and Randy will be sorry." She cackled and I also chucked. I gave her a kiss on the forehead. Without looking at the steps I knew who was there. "Mark I know you are there got to bed now." He ran up the stairs. I went in to Randy's room to check on Brad. He was sitting up reading a book. "What book are you reading?" I looked at the cover of it. "The babysitting adventure I love that book." I eyed him suspiciously and he smiled. "Are you just reading this book because I love it?"

"Maybe." I laughed and kissed him.

"Hey Amanda don't kiss in the dark who knows what will happen." A voice said behind me. I turned around there was Mark and Miley. I ran after them, I took one last look at Brad and went up stairs in to the living room. "You two bed now." I told them. Mark ran to his room and Miley ran to the couch. I went got a water bottle and walked up the stairs. I walked to Mark's room to check on Randy and Mark. Mark was lying down but still awake. Randy was snoring away. I went to bed, once my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**A/N: Please review I am dieing to know how I did. Now I die. **_**I say while choking**_.


End file.
